Secret identities
by HelenTheMoon
Summary: Xanxus is chosen as the next Decimo. The Vongola Rings have been stolen. The Vongola headquarters have hacked and some suposingly dead people reappear. Strong Tsuna! Various age Arcobaleno. 20 years old Lambo. Shocking OC! Warning:first fic and its complicated.
1. prologue

PROLOGUE

"So, this is your decision. Are you, sure, Ninth?".

"I am.".

"And you, Iemitsu?".

"I am. I don't want my little Tuna-fish to get involved.".

Coyote Nougat listened to his boss and to the external advisor in disbelief. So did his fellow guardians. They would never expect that people like them would choose someone like_ him _for that position. But then again, they couldn't involve innocent people in the mafia.

Nono took a deep breath and stood up. His eyes scanned the large, dark room, which was filled with bosses and subordinates from alliance families. He opened his mouth and his voice sounded loud and bold, as he wanted to get over with this. "As the boss of the Vongola Family, I shall now announce the common decision that everyone made in this meeting. The candidate who will succeed the position as the boss of the Vongola Family will be Xanxus!".

Before anyone could clap, the large door of the meeting room opened with a bang. It was a young subordinate, who was wearing a panicked expression. The blood had been drawn from his face and he was sweating heavily. "N-Ninth! T-The Vongola R-Rings ha-have been… THEY HAVE BEEN STOLEN!".

In a town at the other side of the world a man who was about to play his Spade Ace card laughed creepily before finishing off the other player. _Nufufufu…_


	2. Chapter 1: Introductions

Vongola Nono for one moment just _stood _there. His brain was very slowly analyzing what that young subordinate. The Vongola rings have been stolen "WHAT!?".

"Explain.", the CEDEF leader demanded.

"W-well, th-the Cer-Cervelo came and – and they…".

"We shall explain the situation!", two female voices said in tandem. Everyone got up in surprise as two identical women with masks rushed into the room, completely ignoring anyone but Nono. "However,", one of them continued "we will not allow anyone apart from the 9th generation family to listen to our report.".

Timotheo listened to them uncomfortably. "My external advisor will listen to your report as well. I accept no rejection.".

The Cervelo looked at each other for a brief before turning their attention back to Nono. "Understood.", the first one said. "To us, your orders are absolute, Ninth.".

Nono nodded and stood up. "Everyone, I shall now announce the end of this meeting. Please, do not let anyone outside this room be aware of our decision until we allow you to do so.". Many people wanted to protest, but it was the boss of the Vongola Family they were talking to so it wasn't that much of a good idea. As a result, in less than three minutes everyone had already made his way out of the headquarters.

Nono looked at the Cervelo. Even though he knew that those women were following his orders by letter, he did not like the whole issue about them. The Cervelo agency was a top secret organization which was found in an unknown time for unknown reasons and unknown purposes. That huge organization of those identical masked woman were cold-hearted, absolutely strict with their 'job', never showing a single emotion. They had too much power and too many secrets. And that **was not **good. But then again, the Vongola was exactly the same, wasn't it.

The first Cervelo started announcing their report. "Ninth. I regret to say that the Vongola Rings have been stolen from the secret location they were stored at.".

"They were replaced with illusionary rings for an unknown period. The illusions were so powerful, that it took over three months for us to realize that they were not authentic.", the second one continued.

"Any suspicion of when and who stole the Rings?", Nono asked, sweat dropping.

"Unfortunately, we do not posses those information yet. However, we are certain that the person who did the robbery is a powerful illusionist with knowledge of the location where the Rings were hidden and previous access to them.".

"How is that possible!?", Iemitsu snapped. "The living people who ever had access to the Rings were the 9th generation, me and YOU!".

"Watch your mouth. Us Cervelo would never provoke such actions.", the first Cervello said, slightly annoyed.

Nono decided to interfere. "I believe there are security cameras at the location where the rings were hidden.".

"Yes.", they said in tandem.

"Check all the footages from the last three years and let me know if you find anything. Until then, we won't provoke any actions.".

"Yes, Ninth. Should we let Xanxus-sama know?".

"No.".

"Understood. Farewell.", they said in union and left.

After they left, Nono threw himself on the chair exhausted. _I hope nothing serious happens_, he thought. But his intuition was screaming differently.

In the mean time, in a town some were in Japan, a strange man was walking around the playground looking for someone. Then he noticed the quite disturbing – for anyone else but him – scene of some elementary school boys bullying a brunet boy who couldn't be older than 5 years old. The man pulled of some lens from his pocket and observed the boys through them for a few seconds and smiled creepily. _Nufufu. Looks like I found you._

The man approached the boys. They didn't notice him as he was behind their backs, but the man was always enjoying attention. "Nufufu. Looks like you boys decided to enjoy yourselves a little.". The bullies turned around and immediately backed off, creped out by the man sadistic smile and the evil glint in his heterochromatic eyes, one gray and one black with a Spade mark on it. "Would you allowed this boy and me to excuse ourselves?", the man said in his usual palace manners. But his tone was promising pain. "We have to discuss about something. So, if you don't mind…".

"WE'RE LEAVING!", the chief boy yelled while crying. The less than a second the bullies had vanished. The man whistled. He had seen many people running away in his life, but not THAT fast! Forgetting about them, he kneed on the ground and faced the little, cute boy that was crying in front of him.

"How are you, boy?", he asked.

"E-Eto… Erm… Tsu-kun is… is fine. Th-Thank you, sir…"

"There is no need to thank me. I'm glad I did! If you have problems with bullies again, you can tell me and I will help you.".

"You… You will?", boy asked with his shy voice.

"Of course. We can be friends!".

The boy's eyes brighten up and he looked straight to the man. "Really!?".

"Yes!".

"Eto… can Tsu-kun ask you something?".

The man was surprised by the sudden change of tone. "Sure, what?".

"What is your name?".

"Nufufu. I'm Daemon. Daemon Spade. And you?".

"…Sawada… Tsunayoshi…".

"We shall meet again, Tsunayoshi-kun.".

"Yes, Deamon-nii!".

Deamon left the park with a _very_,VERY satisfied expression on his face.


	3. Chapter 2: Big Brother

_Daemon-nii didn't come again_, Tsuna thought with a sad expression on his face. There were children, dogs, cats, birds, dads, moms in there park, but Daemon wasn't here. _Why didn't he come? Daemon-nii told Tsu-kun he would come!_

"Tsu-kun!", Nana called out to her son with a cheerful tone. "Come here! We will go shopping! It's your sixth birthday today! Isn't that great, Tsu-kun?".

"Okaa-san…", Tsuna whispered. Nana dropped her cheerful smile and her eyes filled with concern.

"What's wrong, Tsu-kun?".

"Daemon-nii didn't come… Did Tsu-kun do something wrong?". Young Tsunas' eyes were big, teary, filled with sorrow.

"Alala, Tsu-kun! Don't worry! Daemon-nii will come!", she said while thinking who in the world Daemon is.

"And Otou-san?", Tsuna asked. "He won't come, right?". He was not questioning. He just wanted to confirm what he already knew.

But Nana was too oblivious to see that. "Of course Otou-san will come!". And she was lying. Iemitsu had called her the previous day to tell her that he had a lot of work and he would not come.

Tsuna saw right through it and burst into tears. "Okaa-san is lying! Otou-san will never come home!"., he shouted. And he ran away, leaving Nana stunned.

Tsuna was running. He wasn't doing anywhere. He was just running, while crying. Why isn't Otou-san here? And Daemon-nii… Daemon-nii…

"Nufufu. Happy Birthday, Tsunayoshi-kun.".

Tsuna stopped. He slowly turned around in the sound of the familiar, creepy laugh. And he saw a man with navy blue melon hair, heterochromatic eyes, a gray coat, a black shirt with a white tie, and white pants with black boots standing behind his, wearing a creepy smile on his face.

There was no mistaking him. Tsunas' tears were now tears of joy. "Daemon-nii!".

"Nufufu. Nice to see you, Tsunayoshi-kun. How are you?", Daemon said with a cheerful – creepy in his case – smile.

"Daemon-nii! Daemon-nii came!".

"Nufufu. Don't be stupid, Tsunayoshi-kun. Of course I came. I was late because I had to leave a diary on a desk.". _And wait for all the pieces to fall into place._

"Eh?"

Daemon ignored that. "Tsunayoshi-kun. There is a new friend I want you to meet.".

"Hiee!? Tsu-kun will have a new friend?". He was obviously curious.

"Yes. She is a very nice girl.". _And you meeting her will bring us one step closer to the goal._

"Tsu-kun is VERY happy! Tsu-kun can't wait to meet her!".

"Nufufu. Follow me, Tsunayoshi-kun.".

"Yes, Daemon-nii!".

After about twenty minutes…

"Daemon-nii… What are Tsu-kun and Daemon-nii doing at the Shrine? Is that girl here?".

"Yes, she is here. But… she is hiding.". He sighted. "LUNAAA!"

"Over here, Daemon!", a cute girl voice sounded from somewhere. Somewhere very high. Daemon looked up and… he panicked.

"Luna! What are you doing on the tree branch!?". There was a little girl in Tsuna's age sitting at the top of the tree. She had long, straight, messy brown hair and the red glow of her eyes was visible even from that distance.

"I was chasing after a butterfly!".

"And you had to climb all the way up there!?".

"Si!".

Daemon got serious. "Luna, get down.".

"Si, Daemon!". _Eh_, Tsuna thought. _What is she doing? Tsu-kun is sure that she did something with that black ring she's wearing… Hieee! Her ring is on fire! But… fire is orange and yellow and it burns wood. It's not black._ Luna drew a line on thin air. Then the black flame appeared on the line and created a slice big enough for the girl to get in. She got in, she vanished along with the flames and she reappeared right next to Daemon.

"Hieee!", Tsuna yelled. And he fainted.

Luna kneed next to Tsuna. "Daemon, who is he?", she asked in Italian.

"He is a new friend of ours.".

"_And why didn't you tell me?_", she glared at him. Daemon felt paralyzed under the familiar glare. _Even though they have nothing in common nor they are relatives, she looks like that man __**way too much!**_

"We shall carry him to his residence.", Deamon said, trying to hide his tremble.

"Si, Deamon!".

Half an hour later…

The bell rang. _It must be Tsu-kun_, Nana thought and opened the door of her house. And…

"My apologizes for the disturbance, Mr. Sawada. This is Luna and my name is Daemon Spade. We are friends of Tsunayoshi-kun. May we come in?".

Nana noticed that moment that the man was carrying Tsuna. "Ah, is Tsu-kun alright?", she asked worried.

"Yes, Mr. Sawada. He's just asleep.".

"Tsu-kun's room is upstairs.", she said. Then her tone turned into a cheerful one. "May I treat you something? We have a lot of snaks!".

"Si! Apple juice!", Luna yelled cheerfully. _Good thing her smile hides her eyes_, Daemon thought. _Even Sawada Nana would freak out!_

"And you, Daemon-san?".

"I would like some coffee, if you don't mind.".

"Yes~!". _She's more oblivious than I thought it was possible_, Daemon sweat dropped.

Daemon waited for the coffee to be ready, and then he went upstairs to find Luna and Tsuna talking. _When did he wake up?_, Daemon sweat dropped again. He listened to the conversation.

"Luna-chan, what was that fire on Luna-chans' ring?", Tsuna asked, curiosity making his eyed shining.

"Daemon says their name is 'Dying Will Flames'. I don't understand what he means. He never explained. But Mama used to say that my big brother has them too!".

"Luna-chan has an onii-san!?"

"Si, but I've never seen him. Mama says I look like him.".

"What is your onii-sans' name?". _This is a bad topic_, Daemon thought.

"Em… I think she said that… his name is… Oh, si! His name is Xanxus!".


	4. Important authors' note

**Important authors' note**

First of all, thank you for the favs and follows. Truly appreciate them. Second, I am sorry for not updating now lately. I have started working on the third chapter. Third, I need your reviews.

Some extra notes:

Luna has nothing to do with the Vendici.

Xanxus doesn't know about Luna.

20 years old Lambo will be appearing LATER.

There will be people who will come from different eras, but there will be NO time travelling.

Luna is not one of the main characters yet.

There will be more OC.

Ninths' guardians will be involved.

Can't wait for reviews!


	5. Chapter 3: the thieves

"Daemon!".

"Daemon-nii!".

Daemon looked at the two six years old kids,completely confused. OK, in the last two month living at the Sawada household, he had seen Tsuna bowing when asking for something, but Luna would never, NEVER do such thing! "How can I help you, Luna, Tsunayoshi-kun?".

He regretted asking that right away. "Will you explain to us what those Dying Will flames are?", they asked in tandem.

"WHA- Erm, I think you are too young for that.". He wasn't lying.

"Please, Daemon-nii!".

"No.".

"_Daemon."_. Luna's voice was low, cold and threatening. _"Why not?"_. Daemon barely held himself from gulping. For one moment there he swears he saw Secondo glaring at him. _Maybe they are relatives after all…_

"Listen…", Daemon started. "It's a long story and it's hard to understand. I will tell you some other time.".

"Daemon. Promise.", Luna said, still in her Secondo mode.

"Nufufu. I promise.".

"YEAAAH!".

"SIII!".

_Nufufu. Now I have dealt with this problem. What remains is… WHO THE HELL STOLE THE VONGOLA RINGS?!_

%%%%%%%

"Apsiew!", a fourteen-years-old red-haired boy and a thirteen-years-old purple haired girl sneezed, as they were making their way to the Namimori shrine. (Sorry, I don't know any other word I can describe sneezing with. That's the word we use in my country.). "Who is talking about us?...", the boy said anxious. "What if they have found us out, Nagi-chan? Then the entire Vongola will send their troops against us, they will arrest us and they send us to jail and even worse to the Vendici... Argh! _My stomach hurts…_".

"Soichi-san, relax!", said Nagi. "They won't figure it out. We are beyond all suspicions. And even if they do, they don't stand a chance against all of us!".

"Are you sure, Nagi-chan? I mean, what if…"

"Soichi-san!". Irie Shoichi gulped. He was beyond panicked and the scary look in Nagi's eye made him almost shit his pants. "Listen, Soichi-san, we were given a mission. Now, we need to finish it! Fulmine-san and Silver Thorn will have already told us if something had gone wrong. Nothing went wrong. So why panick?".

"I-I guess you' re right. But what if that guy with the-"

"He won't. He _just came _here. He has no idea what's going on!".

"But he might is able to sense the Rings' presence…".

"I don't think so.".

"Are you sure? He also has that…".

"Shoichi-san! Stop panicking!".

"H-Hai…".

"Good.", said Nagi. "Now let's go to that Shrine at once!".

They remained in silence for a few minutes. Nagi was the one to break it. "By the way, Soichi-san, how did you find out where the Vongola Rings were hidden?". Nagi was sure that no one would ever store such information on a computer. Someone might hacks in it.

Irie felt his stomachache returning even more intense. "I-I am n-not sup-posed to – to talk about t-this…".

Nagi was deep in thought. "Does Fulmine-san know about this?".

"N-No…". _I don't like where this is going…_

One moment of silence. Then… "THAT IS AWESOME!".

"WHAT!?".

"You **must** tell Fulmine-san about this! Dude, you must have done something really cool, like getting access to the top secret CEDEF files or….[Blah blah blah]".

_Nagi-chan is acting so out of character today!_, Irie sweat dropped. Said girl quickly recovered. "Hey, Soichi-san, do you think we'll get a new mission right after this one? I hope we will!". _She's sparkling! _-_-"'

"I hope we won't! I am tired of time traveling and traveling to parallel worlds! And if I am gone for any longer, Onee-san and Okaa-san will be asking questions! Questions make my stomach hurt!".

"_Everything _makes your stomach hurt…", Nagi noticed.

"That's not true!". And they continue arguing all the way to the Shrine.

_Time skip…_

They finally reached their destination. After making sure that nobody was watching them, Irie opened his huge bag and pulled out… the Ten-Years Bazooka. He started making modifications. Era of destination: Kokuyo Land, eight years in the future. Time limit: none.

The birds flew away from the trees as a loud crack was heard through all the forest.

**Author's note: Yes, Nagi is Chrome. She has nothing to do with Mukuro. Silver Thorn is an OC. Explain further in later chapters.**


	6. Chapter 4: Silver Thorn

"Pfiew, finally!", sighted Irie. "We are back in our era!"

"Hey, don't you think we should check it first?", Nagi said, always cautious.

"Yeah, you're right.". He activated his cell phone, connected to the Internet and checked the newspaper. Yes, they were in the right era. Irie nodded to confirm Nagi. "Erm, Nagi-chan?", said Irie. "We'd have left… Those guys in Kokuyo Land will spot us…".

Nagi nodded in agreement. She knew about the residents of Kokuyo Land. Joshima Ken, Kakimoto Chikusa and… her own parallel world counterpart. "Fulmine-san is waiting for us at the mountain… Soichi-san? Why didn't you get us there at the first place!?". Nagi never had a good stamina, and her illusionary organs just made matters worse. She doesn't want to walk all the way there!

"I can't.", said Irie. "There are only a few places in Namimori where we can land during time travelling. It's like train stations.", he exclaimed. He really didn't like the fact either.

"Whatever… Let's get going and hope that we won't get noticed.".

Suddenly, the phone rang. Irie quickly answered. "Yes? Silver Thorn! Eh? Where will it be?". One moment of silence. "WHAT!? At my department!?"

"Soichi-san, your volume!", Nagi whispered.

Irie ignored her. "OK. Understood.", he said and ended the call.

"What did Silver Thorn say?", asked Nagi.

"The meeting will be at my department.".

"At the very least that is closer…".

"_That's _what bothers you!?", Irie cried. _My stomach…_ "I can't just put you into my house. You're still wearing the same clothes you were wearing when you were in the hospital! And how can I possibly bring _Silver Thorn!? _You know how she's dressing! What will Okaa-san and Onee-san say? _My stomach…_".

"Soichi-san… You know that Silver Thorn has probably broken into your bedroom through the window….".

"**WHAT DO I DO NOW!?".**

Facepalm. "Let's go to your house already.", she said in an irritated tone and summoned her spear (no trident) out of thin air. She tapped her weapon on the ground. Next second, both of them were invisible.

%%% time skip %%%

"Okaa-san, I'm home!".

A brunette woman came out of the kitchen along with a high-school girl who was apparently Irie's elder sister. "Sho-chan!", the mother said.

Nagi stared at him trying to hold her laughter. _Sho-chan!?_

"Ne, Soichi.", said his sister in a teasing tone. "You didn't tell us you have a girlfriend!".

Both of them blushed. "Na-Na-Nagi i-isn't m-my g-g-girlfriend! Sh-she is just a friend!".

"If you say so…". Still teasing.

"May I treat you something?", the mother asked Nagi.

"N-no… thank you…", she whispered. Irie sweat dropped. _Speaking of switching modes!_

Both of them headed to the bedroom. Someone shut the door behind them. Nagi and Irie turned around to stare at… Silver Thorn.

Silver Thorn is a tall, slim, black, sixteen-years-old girl with electric green eyes and snow white hair in a low ponytail that reached her waist. She was wearing a sleeveless black leather jacket with some electric green decorating stripes and high collar which left her belly fully exposed, black leather mini shorts with the same decoration as her jacket, black leather over-kne, high-heeled boots with silver buttons, black fingerless gloves, many silver bracelets and a lightning ring. Finally, she had a metallic whip and a small green box hanging on her belt. Her green – due to lipstick – lips were always in a straight line. Silver Thorn's poker face was never fading, no matter what.

"Do you have the Rings?", she asked in monotone.

"Here.", Irie said, his stomachache gone. Everybody who knew Silver Thorn, knew that she is a serious and responsible person they can count on. Irie gave her the jewel box with the Vongola Rings knowing they are in good hands.

"Alright.", Silver Thorn announced. "I have orders for you from Oshiou-sama. "Nagi, we will take the 10-years bazooka and you will come with me for your new mission.".

"What about me?", asked Irie.

"You will stay in this era. Weneed you to find as much information as you can on Arcobaleno Verde.".

Irie was surprised. "The mad scientist?".

"Yes. It appears that he's been doing quite an odd-looking research now lately in this era. The… new one was telling quite the interesting stories about how he got here.".

"Don't tell me it has something to do with that pet of his!", Irie panicked.

"Apparently it does.".

Irie fainted. The girls ignored him. Nagi spoke up. "Don't you have a pet like that as well, Silver Thorn?".

Silver Thorn looked at the box hanging on her belt. "You mean Zeuphs? Yes. But the truth is that in my parallel future world, box weapons were never invented. It was Byakuran who brought them in.". _Good thing Soichi-san is asleep_, Nagi thought. _He snaps every time he hears Byakurans' name._

"We have no time.", said Silver Thorn. "We must leave.". Both girls jumped into the bazooka, leaving Irie unconscious on the flour.

%%%%%%

"Have you found anything, Iemitsu?". Nonos' expression was calm, but his eyes were full of anxiety.

"Unfortunately, nothing.", Iemitsu said in despair. "No traces, no suspects, nothing! It's almost like the Rings disappeared from the surface of the earth!".

"I see…".

They remained silent for a long time. The clock was ticking, and it was the only sound in the office.

The silence broke. "Should we tell Xanxus? Ninth.".

"No.". His voice was full of sadness. "Xanxus… has been acting… strangely. There is a different cold in his eyes. As if he knows something he didn't want to know…".

_**BANG! **_The door slammed open. "Ninth!", yelled the subordinate. "The Varia has attacked the headquarters!".

Later, this became known as the Crib incident.

%%%%%%

**Author's note: Zeuphs is a Lightning Eagle.**


	7. Chapter 5

The pink smoke cleared to reveal the purplenette with the eye-patch and the black girl with the leather clothes. Silver Thorn automatically made sure they were at the right place. An enormous white round machine. A desk with two computers on it and piles of… CDs, Juice cans, snack covers etc. Nice, they were in the right place. Now time to search for the right person. A very certain red-haired was sleeping on the chair, his headphones on, his glasses almost fallen off and a snot popping out of his nose.

Nagi tried to hold her laughter. A tick mark appeared on Silver Thorns' completely blank face. Said female slowly approached the young man and removed his headphones. And then… "IRIE! IT'S SCHOOL TIME!".

"WHOA! Man, I'm late!". The CD pile landed on his head and he fell of his chair. "Ite-te-te-te…". He put on his glasses and took a look around. Blink. Blink. He saw the girls staring at him. "Nagi-chan! Silver Thorn! Wait- WHEN DID YOU COME HERE!?". Nagi resisted the urge to facepalm and at the same time laugh. Even after ten years, her best friend was still following the same antic routine.

"Irie Soichi.", demanded Silver Thorn for some attention. "We have brought the Vongola Rings.".

"Nagi-chan, you will come help us copy the Vongola Rings. Silver Thorn, you can take some rest for now. I will announce the next mission after we are finished.".

"Wait.", said Nagi. "When you are saying **we**, you don't mean the _new one_, right?". She couldn't even _imagine_ the idea of_ him _helping. "We should return him in his own era!".

"Well…", shuttered Irie, his infamous stomach ache returning. "Unfortunately, for some sort of reason we can't return him there… And we are going to need his so-".

"Let me guess.", cut Nagi. "Fulmine-san is training him personally?".

"To much of his dislike…". All three people present in the lab sighted. The newest member in their crew is **sooo **short tempered.

**%%%%%%**

"Ciaossu, Ninth.". An infant in a black suit and a fedora with a chameleon sitting on it slowly walked towards the old Vongola boss. Around his neck was hanging a yellow crystal pacifier, lowly radiating in the darker than usual office.

"Good evening, Reborn. I have to assign you a new mission. I believe you already know about the recent incident.". Nonos' tone was dead serious.

"You mean the Cradle incident.".

"Not _that _one.". Reborn frowned. He didn't like not knowing. And he could tell by Nonos' expression that this was a _very _serious incident.

"What is it, Ninth.".

"The Vongola Rings have been stolen.".

It was an understatement to say that Reborn was shocked. The Vongola Ring have been_ stolen?_ "How did this happen?", he demanded.

"We don't know.". That caught the worlds' best hitman off guard. "There are no signs of someone breaking into the location where the Rings were hidden, we have no possible suspects, no traces of the Rings or the thieves, we have no lead at all! However…". Nono stopped to take a breath. "… we are certain for some things. There must have been a group which organized the robbery. We are looking for at least three people. Also, one of them must be an S-rank illusionist. Otherwise they wouldn't be able to get into the location unnoticed.".

"An S-rank illusionist.", Reborn mumbled. "This is bad.".

They remained silent for a moment and that one moment felt like it lasted for centuries.

"Don't worry, Ninth.", Reborn finally said. "I have never failed on a mission".

**%%%%%%**

"Daemon!", Luna yelled. "There is a package for you on the door.".

Daemon thought this was a joke. "Nufufu. Are you sure, Luna?".

"Si, it writes 'Daemon Spade' on it.". Daemon never doubted Lunas' reading abilities – after all she is a quick learner – so he went out and took the package. _A package _for me_? Does anyone know who I am at the first place?_

There was a letter inside the package. Daemon opened it.

_First & Second generation Vongola Mist guardian, Daemon Spade,_

_This package contains some items you are very familiar with. You should protect them with your life, because there are some very powerful people after them. We will send a copy of the items to the Vongola Headquarters, but they will eventually understand that the copies are fake. Raise the children that are with you well. They need knowledge that only you can provide them._

_Also, there is an old acquaintance of yours with us. Just so you know._

_I know I can count on you._

_Fulmine._

Daemon, confused, opened the package. It was a small jewelry box. He opened it. And felt the shock of his life.

Inside the box were the Vongola Rings.

Daemon was on a dilemma. Should he tell the kids about their Dying Will Flames or not?


End file.
